A playard generally includes side walls and a bottom floor defining an enclosed play area for young children. Installing a bassinet accessory in a playard for providing a sleeping surface is known to enhance the functionality of the playard. The bassinet accessory is generally suitable for an infant in the age range of a newborn up to six months. With the bassinet accessory removed, the playard can foe used for a child up to about 2 to 3 years old. However, diapers are to be changed multiple times a day for a young child. In this case, since the top frame rails of the playard are elevated from the bottom floor for safety purposes, the playard does not facilitate easy diaper change. Therefore, there is still room for improvement in the above techniques.